The set-top box (“STB”) has become an important computing device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. An STB is usually configured to provide users with access to a large number and variety of media content choices offered by a provider. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via an STB.
The large number of media content choices offered by providers can make it difficult for a user of an STB to find and select desired media content. For example, it is often cumbersome to find and select a desired media content instance for viewing and/or access any of the other features of the STB. On-screen graphical user interfaces have alleviated this confusion to some degree. However, many on-screen user interfaces are difficult to use and therefore result in missed viewing opportunities.
Moreover, conventional tools for navigating within on-screen user interfaces typically require the use of multiple input buttons on a remote control input device. This can be confusing and non-intuitive for a user, and may discourage the use of such on-screen user interfaces.